


Remember Home

by lei (generic_user_25)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, Dream Smp, Gen, Homeless Dream, House - Freeform, it started off as crack but now its angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_user_25/pseuds/lei
Summary: “Do you even have a house?”“I… I do have a house. It’s very far from here.”“Are you… are you homeless, Dream?”“I’m not homeless, I do have a house!”“He owns the server, and he doesn’t even have a house!”“I have a house!”“Oh yeah, you have a house, it goes to another school.”“What the hell is-- I’m leaving!”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), ao3 i beg, pls take out real names
Comments: 13
Kudos: 380





	Remember Home

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah so like that homeless Dream joke but like angst lol

“Do you even have a house?”

“I… I do have a house. It’s very far from here.”

* * *

He remembers laughing with George and Sapnap while draining the middle of the lake, he remembers shaping and baking the bricks himself. He remembers meticulously planting the farm, shaking his head at the crafting table floor, arguing with Sapnap about the material of the walls. He remembers when it turned into the community house, he remembers wishing that their beds were still safely there by chests full and untouched by outsiders. He remembers Spirit’s memorial, before it just became another bartering chip in the giant game of chess he was playing. He remembers Sapnap, “He hit you! Ooh he hit you!” He remembers George, “what are you up to, Clay?” “....what.” He remembers laughing, crying, screaming, and making up again, he remembers feeling loved and at home.

* * *

“Are you… are you homeless, Dream?”

“I’m not homeless, I do have a house!”

* * *

He remembers helping Sapnap build his own home, remembers seeing him so excited, laughing exhilaratingly. He remembers taking a flint and steel and burning the beams to the ground. He remembers hating it, wishing that the conflict was over so that he didn’t have to be the one to yield the punishment, wishing that he could relieve the responsibilities onto someone else. He remembers wishing they could go back to the little hut in the side of the mountain, with beds and backs pressed together, cold and breezy but still so achingly home, still theirs and theirs only, with no wars and no fighting and no stealing.

* * *

“He owns the server, and he doesn’t even have a house!”

“ _ I have a house! _ ”

* * *

He remembers being so proud, the day of the war, knowing that George was far away, staying neutral, and most importantly, staying  _ safe _ . Maybe after this was all over, they could live together in the house he was building. Sapnap would join too, he could tell from his tense shoulders and tired eyes, he remembers knowing that he was tired of battle. He remembers watching Schlatt deteriorate and watching L’manberg collapse, he remembers thinking ‘ _ Finally _ ,’ as he sees the conflicts meltaway. 

He remembers finding the house burnt down the next week. He remembers thinking, ‘ _ He was supposed to be safe _ ,’ he remembers calling for the exile of the one who had burnt down his last chance for a safe house, a  _ home _ \--

* * *

“Oh yeah, you have a house, it goes to another school.”

“What the hell is-- I’m leaving!”

* * *

It’s been so long, but he gathers the resources. Chops down the trees, takes some leftover dirt and cobble from his inventory. He builds a little shack, surrounds it in fences just like they did so many months ago. He rims the roof in stairs, smiling as he thinks about the way they framed the doors that day on the lake. He sets down chests and torches inside, trying to warm up the cold Arctic temperatures. He forgets to take his crafting table inside, but continues to use it after wiping fresh snow off the top. He sighs when creepers seem to spontaneously appear around him, filling up the pits and waiting for the snow to even out.

* * *

He puts down a sign: _dream’s_ _evil lair_. It’s funny, he thinks, something he would’ve written months ago, and he turns to show Sapnap, grinning-- _oh_. 

* * *

He shakes his head, walks outside to chop more trees. As he chops the wood, an arrow narrowly misses his shoulder. He starts, turning with the faint trace of a chuckle: “Nice try, Georgie--” 

The skeleton nearly shoots him in the eye before he flinches away.

* * *

He stands back when he’s done, looks at his house. It’s not much, he knows. Nothing compared to the raised platforms of L’manberg, or Bad and Skeppy’s mansion, or Purpled’s UFO. But…

It’s his.

It reminds him of the first day of the server, he thinks, and he smiles to himself. He remembers those first days, just him and his friends laughing and having fun. No wars. No battles. Just home.

Home. 

Huh. 

He remembers home, throwing arms around Sapnap and George’s shoulders as he threw his head back in carefree laughter. He remembers home, wheezing as George yelled at them from the bottom of a bastion. He remembers home, yawning and rubbing his eyes as Bad woke them up.

He remembers promising the world to them.

He remembers.  _ The only thing I care about on this server are the discs.  _

He remembers.  _ He doesn’t care about us, George.  _

He remembers.  _ Just tell me you hate me. _

* * *

“I have a house.” 

He remembers home. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk i wrote this in 30 min  
> hope you enjoyed :D  
> comments make my day <3


End file.
